The Devourer
by chaos master of torture
Summary: it was beleived that only the Doctor survived the time war but they were wrong as another time lord has escaped to another universe setting off events that would burn a path across the multi-verse for the devourer bringer of silence. WARNING OC


The devourer- chapter 1 birth of a lord

**Disclaimer**

**hey all this is my first fic ever posted yay anyway onto the disclaimer i do not own doctor who that isowned by the bbc which is good becuase id mess it up anyway onto this fic.**

* * *

><p>Explosions of sparks flew from the console as its single and only occupant was thrown across the control room bleeding from several wounds that were visible through his torn clothing . Jumping back to his feet glancing at the destruction of his craft's control room flames leapt from the wall pas he ran back to the octagonal console flicking a number of switches and the room shook once more nearly throwing the wounded pilot of his feet . Pushing a blue button the room then gained an eerie red glow and the column in the middle of the console began to glow the purest white. A lone tear fell from his eye as the light engulfed him and the rest of the room , "goodbye I . .im sorry" he whispered as he and his ship left a burning world.<p>

In a street of a non descript nature a large metallic column materialized in a spark of blue energy . After several minutes passed a man dressed in a blood drenched button shirt that used to be white a pair of black trousers to match , his clothes were torn from some kind of battle. Coming out of his daze he stared wildly around taking in his surroundings time slowed as the street and the planet itself felt empty , deserted of life and by the taste of the air he'd ended up somewhere in the spiral cluster most likely the planet known as Earth. Frowning he rummaged through his pockets pulling out a FOB watch and a key on a chain putting the key back into his pocket he then opened the FOB watch checking the time. A small smile made its way across his face as he closed the watch and walked down to the end of the street only for his eyes to widen in surprise with a slight hint of fear at what he saw. Devastation , apart from this one street the rest of the area was in ruins . 'what happened here ?' he thought in astonishment as he spotted what appeared to be scorch marks dotting the place .

Whirling around to his left he saw movement in the distance looking more closely he saw it was a human male (by the look of his form) running towards him with a look of absolute terror on his face. As the man came closer he saw the reason for his terror for he was being pursued by what appeared to be cross between the earth insect praying mantis and a mushroom only obsidian black in colour and 7 feet tall. Searching his pockets once again he pulled out a black triangulalar device that seemed to fit into the palm of his hand. Placing the device on his right hand it then began to give off a golden glow and as soon as this occurred the man gave a feral grin as he turned to were the human and his pursuers were , turning his palm that held the device towards them the device glowed brighter. suddenly just as the aliens were about to capture the man a stream of blue energy flew from the device and slammed into the creatures , they gave a screech before turning into dust. The man walked towards the human kneeling in front of him and gave a warm smile.

"who are you and what was that thing you used to kill the bugs?" the young human demanded with wide eyes. The kneeling stranger raised an eyebrow at the humans name for the creature as he took in the humans appearance , the young man had a mop of spiky streaked with red , wide dark blue, bordering on purple eyes peered up at him with a look of awe and fear. Chuckling the humans saviour answered "is it not polite to introduce yourself first before asking me questions", he chuckled again at the humans dumbfounded expression. " im Jason , Jason Aslock, now who the hell are you" Jason said angrily as the man before him smiled warmly and pulled out the device he'd used earlier "this is an artron converter and my name is Erasmid and I am a time lord but more importantly I am your salvation".

Jason's mind was in turmoil only a few minutes ago he was being chased by bug foot soldiers belonging to the invasion force that destroyed his home. It had only taken them two years to wipe out nearly everything and the military had already been taken out by then. The way they had first came down as that meteor shower it was like out of some bad sci-fi . The bugs had just came down and took everything and everyone from him there were days where he wondered how he was still alive but there was one thing he did know for certain he hated the bugs hated them with his very being. But now in front of him was this man in front of him who had saved him and killed the bugs with such ease. Jason studied his saviour noting the bloodied and torn clothes he wore, his hair was dark purple that came down to his shoulders and his eyes were grey with an almost silver look to them but what really caught his attention was how old the mans eyes were even though he looked only in his late 30s , his grey eyes held knowledge and a soul as old as time these eyes scared him because he also saw a look of understanding , the same look of loss as he had. It was then that Erasmid's words clicked into his head 'holy shit this guys a freaking time lord ' he thought franticly. Jason couldn't believe it he had been saved by his favourite fictional alien from what he thought was the greatest show of all time Doctor Who. Before Jason could form any questions in his mind to ask the Time lord ,Erasmid pulled him to his feet "I believe it is time we both departed Jason and got off this planet" he said turning and leading Jason back down the street he had just come from , leading young Jason to his destiny and rebirth as a bringer of the end of realities , the Devourer.

* * *

><p><strong>omg first chapter of devourer is up ready to be reveiwed please reveiw and ill bring up the next chappy.<strong>


End file.
